Damned With Me
by HAYDENpfan
Summary: James and Lily Potter had began their family before being paralyzed by Tom Riddle. Harry lives with his aunt and uncle, but who is raising the Potter's daughter? Plotline slightly differs from the books, told by OC. Read and review, flames accepted!


**Disclaimer - I do NOT own any original Harry Potter charectors, or plotlines. However, I do own my own charectors, and my own plotlines. With that being said, read & enjoy :)**

"James! James, could you _please _feed Harry his bottle? I'm trying to cook dinner, and he keeps _crying_. It's driving me crazy!"

James Potter finished hanging up his coat and came up behind Lily, placing his hands on her hips and pressing his lips against her neck. She sighed and set down the spoon she was stirring with, leaning back against her husband and relaxing as his warm hands sent chills up her spine.

James massaged her shoulders and murmured in her ear, "I will get right on that, Lily. Just relax. It's your birthday. You've been stressing over the smallest things lately, you need to have some fun. I'll take care of Harry. You just focus on dinner, alright?"

Lily nodded, opening her eyes and looking straight into James' green. He smiled and lightly pulled a stray piece of hair from her chignon, where little layers of red had popped out. "Maybe tonight after all the guests are gone, you should relax a little more, hm?" He smiled his charming smile and winked, kissing her nose before he went to pick up the crying baby Harry.

Lily smiled at her husband's unsubtle flirts. After listening to him pick up Harry and coo at the baby until Harry settled down, Lily picked up her spoon and resumed cooking. After finishing cooking, getting dressed up, and putting finishing touches on the house, guests started to arrive. Sirius was the first.

"Oh no," Lily teased as she opened the door. "Sirius Black? I think you have the wrong house. The party with girls and fun drinks is down the road."

"Oh, ha ha, Lily." Sirius stepped inside, glancing at his black car in the driveway. "I locked the car didn't I?"

James walked up, and with the swish of his wand, the car lights flashed, signaling locked doors. "It is now," James smiled, putting his wand away while carefully balancing Harry.

"Thanks, mate!" Sirius beamed. "Guess what? You know that girl Sierra, the one that works as an auror with us? I got her number."

Lily rolled her eyes and shut the door before any bugs could get in, standing by and watching the men talk.

"Wait, the blond girl?"

"Yes! The really hot one with the really big-,"

Sirius broke off, looking at Lily's raised eyebrows. After a slight awakward silence and a few knowing glances between Sirius and James, Sirius took Harry. "I'm just going to hold my godson, that way you don't feel it neccesary to murder me," Sirius said, nodding to Lily. "Nothing personal."

"So, James?" Lily said, turning to him. "Do you find this blond incredibly attractive as well? It seems you two have talked about her before." She arched her eyebrows and narrowed her eyes, so James knew she was completely serious.

After shooting Sirius the _thanks a lot! _look, James put his arms around Lily and looked down at her. "Of course not, Lily. I only have eyes for you."

Lily smiled, her thoughts melting. "Okay."

"Besides," James shrugged. "If I were going to choose anyone, it's be a redhead or a brunette. Blonds aren't my type."

"Uh!" Lily said, pulling away from James and crossing her arms, letting James laugh like it was a funny joke.

Sirius beamed. "But they're mine!"

Lily rolled her eyes, and Sirius and James ducked away before she could swat either one. "We're going to teach Harry how to be a superstar quidditch player!" Sirius shouted over his shoulder as him and James walked away. "Don't worry sweetheart, we won't hurt him!"

"Whatever!" Lily shouted back. She knew they were joking, but it didn't help that aurors were all around James everyday when he went to work, especially female ones.

Later, the rest arrived. Molly and Arthur Weasly and their sons, Bill, Charlie, and Percy arrived at the same time Lily's parents arrived. "Where are your twins?" Lily's mother asked as the group faded into the living room.

"With a babysitter," Molly said, bouncing Percy on her lap, but being careful not to hit her bulging pregnant stomach. "It's been so hectic, we just couldn't bring them! I didn't want them to destroy this lovely house!"

Next was Remus and his current serious girlfriend, Adrianna. Remus immediatly went to find Sirius and James of course, not appreciating the fact he was being left out on the qudditch. Adrianna though, helped Lily finish setting up for dinner.

"So, Adrianna, you're an auror." Lily counted carefully the plates and knives around the table as Adrianna passed out spoons and forks for each plate, setting every individual place.

"Yes, I am. And you, are a redhead!" Adrianna smiled, brushing her curly black hair away from her face as she placed a fork and spoon on a plate. "Why? Is it about Arthur and Molly?"

"No," Lily said, standing up and furrowing her eyebrows. "Why, is there something wrong with Arthur and Molly?"

Adriann shrugged. "No, other than they pop out babies like walnuts fall off trees. But I know you guys just became friends with them through James' job at the ministry, so maybe you wanted to know more about them? It was just a guess. Anyway! I'm an auror. And?"

"Well," Lily said, shifting her feet. "This is going to sound silly, but...do you know a Sierra? Blond, perhaps?"

"Yeah, I do. Why...?" Adrianna asked, standing up and placing her hands on her hips. The table had been finished, and looked like a scene out of a magazine. The only problem was Lily, he was fidgiting across the table from Adrianna, absentmindedly playing with the edges of the tablecloth.

Lily couldn't help but look out the big french window leading into the backyard, where James, Sirius, and Remus were all surrounding Harry, who was sitting on a miniature broom. It couldn't actually fly, but Harry didn't mind. He waved his chubby baby fists in the air and looked at the men proudly. The men all seemed to be chatting and having a good time, sitting on the ground cross-legged.

"Remus just got those new pants," Adrianna said in a strained voice, looking at the wet grass he was sitting in.

Lily smiled a dry smile, but not enough to convince Adrianna.

"Sierra?" Adrianna asked as if Lily were joking. "Yeah, I know her. She's blond. A serious party-goer. Normally goes for Asian's or really dark-haired men. Not at all for Remus and James."

Lily smiled. "Good," she said. "I was just wondering. Sirius said he got her number, and it looked as if James and him knew something..."

"Sirius probably did get her number. She's quite the...well, she's quite busy, for lack of a better word." After looking around a moment, Adrianna leaned in, motioning for Lily to do so across the table until they were in whispering distance.

"Why does it matter? You're not the jealous type, Lily. What's going on?"

Lily looked at Adrianna's big grey eyes full of trust, then looked outside at James and Harry. After debating for a moment, she pulled Adrianna into the kitchen, shutting the door and blocking out any other noise.

"Don't freak out," Lily said, breaking the silence.

Adrianna pushed herself ontop of the fresh marble counter in a sitting position and grabbing a glass from the cabinet behind her, filling it with water from the faucet. "I don't freak."

"Okay," Lily said. After checking the window and making sure no one could hear, Lily took a deep breath and said, "I think I might be pregnant."

Adriana spit out her water into the sink next to her and then froze in that position, lips pursed and eyes wide. "Are you serious?"

Lily bit her lip. "Yes. But I haven't tested yet, or told James...Harry's only eight months. This would be crazy."

"Wait, you haven't tested?" Adrianna asked, eyes wide. "Lily! All it takes is the flick of the wand over your stomach!"

"I've been afraid to try!" Lily said. "It's my birthday, and things are just rushed today, and..."

Adrianna jumped off the counter, pulling out her wand. "Okay, well, no better time then to find out on your birthday!"

Six months later, on October 11th, James and Lily had a baby girl named Dianna. The second he and Lily held their daughter, it felt like a dream. Of course she was absoloutly beautiful, because she had her mothers bright red hair and bluish grey eyes, accompanied with fair skin.

Dianna was prematurely born sixteen weeks early, so she had some health problems. She was required to stay at the hospital until she was fine, so James and Lily alternated nights with their baby the next four months until she could go home.

Of course, this time Remus got to be named the godfather, although Sirius was just as wrapped around Dianna's finger as he was Harry's. Harry, Dianna, James, and Lily all lived happily together for a couple of months until that one fateful night.

When Voldemort arrived, James took Dianna and Lily took Harry as they fled to Harry's room. As they waited, hands shaking, and wands at the ready, James sent a quick message to Sirius. Seeing it, Sirius rushed to the Potter's house to find James and Lily battling Riddle. He joined the fight until James and Lily were hit with a paralyzing curse. He then was thrown back to his own house by Riddle, who had him apparated there.

Riddle, of course, tried to kill Harry first. But, he suffered the same fate; Harry was protected too strongly and so Riddle fled.

Adrianna, Remus' now ex-girlfriend, was the first to show on the scene. She knew that Harry would be expected to live, as he had been the one attacked. She knew the Ministry would have him taken to his Aunt and Uncle's. She also knew that their home was no place for magical children. So, before anyone else could arrive, Arianna took Dianna and fled. Arianna gave Dianna to a close family friend, who transported Dianna safely to an orphanage in another country.

The Potters were paralyzed.

Sirius Black was imprisoned.

Harry was sent to his Aunt and Uncle's house.

And Dianna's story starts here.


End file.
